The present application relates generally to a ride control system for a tractor-loader-backhoe. The present application relates more specifically to controlling the automatic engagement of a ride control system for a tractor-loader-backhoe.
A tractor-loader-backhoe can include a ride control system to improve the machine's ride over all types of terrain with either an empty or loaded bucket. Ride control can reduce fore and aft pitching motion during transport and material hauling operations while allowing increased productivity and operator comfort. It also reduces shock loads to the machine. The ride control system can automatically control the level of damping or can incorporate a manual control to control the level of damping provided by the ride control system. The ride control system can also be configured to engage and disengage automatically. Several control methods can be used to control the activation/deactivation of the ride control system. For example, the speed of the tractor-loader-backhoe can be used to determine when to engage and disengage the ride control system.
In addition, tractor-loader-backhoes have other features or capabilities that need to be addressed in an automatically engaged ride control system. First, as the front loader of the tractor-loader-backhoe can be used as a stabilizer when performing backhoe operations, it is important that the automatic ride control system does not activate when the tractor-loader-backhoe is in the air. When the ride control valve is switched on, the rod end of the lift cylinders can be vented to the reservoir which can cause the tractor-loader-backhoe in the air to drop to the ground, causing an annoyance to the operator, or movement of the machine if the machine is in forward or reverse with 4-wheel drive activated. Second, it is important that the ride control system is not accidentally engaged when at a dealership and performing tests on the transmission, as often these tests are done with the machine raised with its wheels wholly off the ground. Furthermore, an operator does not want ride control on when digging below grade, or when dumping into a truck, as ride control can cause a loader to ‘jump up” when a load is dumped.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method to control the automatic engagement of a ride control system for a tractor-loader-backhoe.